Many of the gases used in manufacturing tend to corrode metal parts of components and equipment. For example, gases used in microelectronic fabrication such as in thin film deposition and etching are highly corrosive gases. For example, chlorine (Cl2), hydrochloric acid (HCl) and fluorine (F2) are used in plasma etching, and dichlorosilane (SiH2Cl2), germane (GeH4), and silicon tetrachloride (SiCl4) are used in plasma deposition. The corrosive properties of these gases limit the life of the components and equipment, such as for example, gas flow control regulators, used to control the gases. The reaction products that are created when the gases interact with the surface of the gas flow control component may introduce contaminants into the gas stream. The continuous flow of these corrosive gases through a gas flow control component greatly reduces the life of the component. Thus, it is desirable and advantageous to provide a continuous coating of an inert, corrosion resistant substance on the surfaces of components that are exposed to corrosive gases to extend the life of such components.